Davanagere district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Karnataka | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | parts_type = Talukas | parts = Davanagere, Harihar, Jagalur, Honnali, Channagiri, Harapanahalli | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Davanagere | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title = Deputy Commissioner | leader_name = S.S.Pattanashetty IAS | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 1790952 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Kannada | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 577001-006 | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = + 91 (08192) | registration_plate = KA-17 | website = | footnotes = }} Davanagere District (Kannada: ದಾವಣಗೆರೆ), also known as Devangere District, is an administrative district of Karnataka state in southern India. The city of Davanagere is the district headquarters. It had a population of 1,790,952 of which 30.32% was urban as of 2001. This district was carved out of Chitradurga district in 1997 by then Chief minister of Karnataka J. H. Patel. The district lies above the historic Chitradurga. The prominent cities/towns in this district are Harihara, Honnali and Channagiri. Neighbouring districts are Shivamogga District, Haveri District, Chitradurga District, and Bellary District. The Davanagere district has 6 taluk panchayats, 24 hoblies, 230 gram panchayats, 803 villages, 1334 habitations, and 2 city municipal councils and one City Corporation.District formation The Official Website Of Zilla Panchayat, Davangere, Government of Karnataka. Geography Davanagere District lies in the plain region on the Deccan Plateau locally known as bayalu seeme. The district is bounded by Shivamogga District, Haveri District, Chitradurga District, and Bellary District. The district lies in the center of Karnataka which is also reflected culturally. There are many windy places within the district favouring the recent growth of wind energy industry across the district. Jagalur is one of the taluk of davanagere far from about 49 km. Assistant Director of Agriculture office situated in front of taluk office. Raitha Samparka Kendra (RSK) situated at Bilichodu, it serve to the farming community by giving agricultural technologies to farmers, headed by Agricultural Officer. Economy In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Davanagere one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the five districts in Karnataka currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Demographics According to the 2011 census Davanagere district has a population of 1,946,905 roughly equal to the nation of Lesotho or the US state of West Virginia. This gives it a ranking of 241 amongst a total of 640 districts in India. The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 8.71 %. Davanagere has a sex ratio of 967 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 76.3 %. References External links *Maps of India Category:Districts of Karnataka